goosebumpsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goosebumps: The Nights of Horrors
''Goosebumps: The Nights of Horrors ''is a very popular thriller horror series written by Nightclaw 6000 that ran from January 2006 to December 2014. It features a lot of new stories as well as sequels to some of the Original ''books. Books * 'Return to Camp Nightmare '- A girl named Cianna Robertson and her camp counselors get lost on their way to an amusement park named "McFreaking's Funland" and have a camp out near a creepy forest. But something seems scary about this place... * 'Cry of the Cat II '- In a sequel to the Goosebumps Series 2000 book, '''Cry of the Cat, '''5 5-Grade students decide to pull a joke or prank on a spoiled girl, Mara Maples, by getting some rats from the school hallway and hiding them in her sandwich. But down in a basement, they find a key and a door. They turn the key with a shiver down their spine. When they open the door, they unleash cats and their leader is... RIP THE CAT! * 'My Grandad, the Blob '- Victor Bronez was a normal city kid. He lived with his mom and dad. Every Year, he goes to visit his grandad, his uncle, his cousins, and his great-uncle on his grandad's farm. But this year, something's weird. Victor and his cousins find a large shooting star out in the fields. They keep it a secret, but soon a strange goo-like substance leaks out in the shooting star and bonds to Victor's Grandad, turning Victor's Grandad into an unconrotllable blob! * 'How To Massacre[[How To Massacre Your Ogre| '''Your Ogre]]' '- Glenda McKinley, a clever girl in high school, accidentally unleashes an immemorial Wizard's Curse after she finds a small, purple wizard's hat. Now, mystic Ogres are appearing out of the strangest places and making themselves at home by doing whatever they want! * 'Nightmare of the Living Dummy '- Slappy, the evil dummy, is stuck wandering the woods, looking for another dummy enough to save him. However, he realizes he's getting feeble. He is losing all his energy that keeps him alive, so he decides to hunt down and have vengeance on his previous owners from Night of the Living Dummy 1, 2, and 3! * 'DraculSlappy '- Slappy's lifeless body ends up in the coffin of an ancient Vampiredummy who died many centuries ago earlier. But now, 3 female Vampiredummies fall in love with Slappy and who should Slappy choose to be his bride; Lucinda, Ruby, or Martha? * 'I Live In Your Basement FOREVER - '''In a sequel to "I Live In Your Basement", a young boy, Mikey S. Truman, discovers something annoying while working in his basement... a boy named Keith! Now Keith is following him around everywhere... at school... at the park... at the movie theatres... even at the Truman Family Reunion! What's up with Keith... why is he asking Mikey to live with him... and why does he keep showing up in Mikey's basement?!?! * 'The Horror at Horrorland '- Erik and Hal are sick of their family outdoor rollar parks in annoying parks only their little brother, Willie, enjoys. So they come up with an idea to go to a place called... ''Horrorland! * 'Phantom School '- Brokee and Zeke have MORE phantom problems. Zeke goes home with his parents but Brokee knows something is wrong about this school. Brokee gets lost with Zeke and they start to see PHANTOMS, they reconigse one of them as Brian Colson, who trys to help them escape. Can the three kids escape or will they trapped inside forever? More Coming Soon Category:Book Series Category:Goosebumps Again Category:Goosebumps: The Nights of Horrorrs Category:Goosebumps: The Nights of Horrors Category:Under Construction